


First Night With One Bed

by TheNightlyMartini



Series: The Daily Life and Strange Occurrences of Commieburger [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Commieburger, M/M, Romance, Wholesome, awkward firsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightlyMartini/pseuds/TheNightlyMartini
Summary: America and North Korea sleep in the same bed together for the first time in their relationship.
Relationships: America/North Korea (Hetalia)
Series: The Daily Life and Strange Occurrences of Commieburger [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884460
Kudos: 17





	First Night With One Bed

“It’s okay, I can take the couch.” America insisted to North Korea.

The two were in the middle of a somewhat awkward argument about sleeping arrangements. North managed to get the next few days to stay in the States, and, neither really thinking, figured North could stay with said American at his apartment. Problem is: they’ve been together for a little over a year, and they never shared a bed, and there was only one bed in the apartment. Both found it still a little awkward that they were dating, considering they hated each other up until a few years ago. So, the idea of sharing a bed with their former enemy turned lover was extremely weird.

“It’s _your_ apartment, ergo it’s _your_ bed.” North crossed his arms.

“Yeah, but, you’re the guest, so…” This conversation was getting nowhere.

It was silent for several moments, North shifting his eyes at America every once in a while, and America at a loss of what to do. North let out a sigh, “…Fine. We’ll go with your plan.”

America quirked an eyebrow at the Korean, unused to the other relenting that easily. He was about to leave to fix up the couch when he noticed the subtle pout on the smaller man’s lips. The one thing he can say for certain about the past year of their blossoming relationship is that he started picking up on North’s quirks; including when North was trying to express what he actually wanted. If the pout weren’t present, he would have just figured the other was nervous, but North _never_ pouts unless he isn’t getting what he really wants. Plus, considering he had been unusually clingy since they stepped foot into the apartment, he had a very clear idea of what it could be.

“North,” America called for the other’s attention, “Do you actually want to share the bed?”

North Korea’s face burned bright red. Bullseye.

“W-well…”

“…It’s okay if you want to.” America tried coaxing the other. Sure, he was feeling odd about the prospect, too, but he was pretty willing to do what North wanted if it meant the other would be content for once in his anxiety, living on a knife’s edge life. It’s not like North took the reins that often in the relationship either.

“…We’ve been dating for more than a year, Alfred.” North was quiet, and sounded like this was his best way of explaining.

America was silent for a moment, “…I know.”

It wasn’t like physical contact bothered them too much now. They’ve cuddled a few times on the couch in either one of America’s places or in a hotel room while watching a movie. Hell, he couldn’t keep track of how many times he held the Korean close in an embrace or hug when he figured out North was okay with that. Perhaps it’s the intimacy that was getting the both of them. Almost solidifying what they actually were to each other.

“…Just thought… it was about time _I_ did something; you know?” North was looking at the floor, shuffling a foot in place.

He really did think North was cute when he tried to take the lead. Yet, he couldn’t help but let out a light humored laugh, “Not as easy as it looks, huh?”

“A-At least I’m trying! Geez…” despite his loud protest, the blush never faded on the Korean’s cheeks.

America gave a small, heartfelt smile and approached the smaller man, pulling him in close. “Alright, alright, I was just teasing.”

Despite the indignant huff, North leaned into America’s embrace and touch. America placed a light kiss on the top of the other’s head, earning a slightly rough, but playful intended shove. “Don’t get sappy on me.”

“I was trying to be romantic, babe.” America gave a toothy grin.

“How many times do I have to tell you? Don’t call me that.” Despite North’s persistence, he never did anything when America did call him pet names. America figured North secretly enjoyed it deep down and continued doing it anyways.

“I don’t know. I lost track about 10 months ago.” He very well knew that was rhetorical, but he felt like being a smartass.

He didn’t have to look down to see North’s eyes narrow at the comment. He did feel his foot getting purposefully stepped on by the other, though.

As he held his foot in light pain, the other replied coolly, “Don’t get smart with me.”

“How about I get us something to eat?” America tried brushing off what just happened, despite still holding his foot.

“And what were you thinking?” North gave a half-amused smirk.

“There’s a Thai restaurant not too far from here. I don’t think either of us feel like cooking so take-out could work.”

North gave some thought, “Genuine Thai or American-knockoff Thai?”

America pouted at North’s subtle jab at his Americanized cooking, “It’s genuine, thank you very much.”

The smirk returned to the Korean’s face, “Fine. You call. I need a shower.” He walked by, playfully resting his hand on the other’s shoulder for a moment.

America couldn’t help but pout. The Korean certainly knew how to get flirty when he wanted to.

* * *

After dinner and eventually deciding on a movie to watch, as it was still early, the looming elephant in the room grew more and more apparent. Despite agreeing to sleep together, the nervousness was still palpable. America excused himself to take a much-needed shower, leaving the Korean to settle down into bed first.

America knew he couldn’t take too long in the shower, as that could potentially set North off and make him think he didn’t want to try. He went along whenever America had tried taking those pivotal first steps in their relationship; the least America could do was indulge in one of the few times when North decided to take the lead. He couldn’t figure out for the life of him why he was so nerve racked at this particular time, though. It’s just sleeping; they cuddled before, albeit for brief moments, and it’s not like they were having sex.

Heaving a harsh sigh, America turned off the water and began drying off. He was drying off his hair as he walked out into the bedroom, when he stopped and took in the sight of North, hair down, and seemingly fast asleep already in bed. He’d only seen North with his hair down on a few occasions, and it made him realize why they were both so awkward about this.

This was involving both of them to let their guards down around each other, more so than before. Each was going to be left in a vulnerable state, and they had to trust the other was going to do anything. That’s the one thing neither had fully done around the other, despite going steady for a year.

He hadn’t realized he was still staring at the other until the Korean, opening his eyes halfway and mumbled, “Are you done ogling me, yet?”

“I’d prefer the term ‘gazing lovingly’.”

“What’s the difference?”

America gave a half smile, deciding again to be smart, “Ogling means I’m looking at you in a perverted manner.”

“Shut up and go to bed.” North rolled his eyes, slowly starting to fall back asleep.

Alfred went to the unoccupied side of the bed, placed his glasses on the bedside table, and got under he covers. He stayed on his back, trying to ease his mind into sharing the same bed as another person. It wasn’t quite the same as when he was a kid with Canada, but he didn’t seem to mind it too much.

He glanced over to his left and noticed North opened his eyes again, this time seeing the conflicted look. America raised an eyebrow, then saw the twitch of one of North’s fingers reaching out towards him. After a year, he had learned that sometimes North was too scared to verbally ask for something if he felt insecure about it, and he took the hint.

“If you want, you can cuddle. Think of it like we do normally on the couch watching a movie.” America coaxed the hesitant Korean, opening up his arm so his side was exposed.

North darted his eyes from America’s, to his hands that were curled up close to his own form, and back. He closed his eyes and let out a slow, barely audible breath, which America knew was him steadying himself. The smaller man scooted himself slowly over until he was almost pressed into America’s side.

Taking that as his cue, America slowly laid his left hand on North’s side, while his right came to rest on top of his left, effectively locking the Korean in a loose embrace. Feeling North take another steadying breath, he waited for the other to relax. Instead, he felt the Korean try to move an arm under his back. He lifted his lower back enough for the other to slip his arm through. North’s other arm reached over his torso, effectively putting America in a similar embrace.

Luckily, North left his head just at the perfect height for America to leave a kiss on the top of his forehead with little movement on his part. “Love you, Kyu.”

He felt a very light kick to his shin; a half-hearted, silent rebuttal on North’s end for shortening his name. He barely could make out the murmur the Korean gave, “Love you, too.”

As America eased himself into sleep, he could feel North go lax in his arms as he drifted off, and it was the greatest feeling he had never knew he needed.

* * *

Morning came drearily, as it was raining. America slowly peeled his eyes open, not really wanting to get up. It took him a minute to realize he had someone else in his bed, and that they were wrapped around himself. Once his hazy morning-mind began waking up, he mentally chided himself for forgetting North Korea was with him. That mental chastising was replaced with a warm, fuzzy feeling at realizing they made the next step in their relationship.

He glanced down to see North’s eyes barely start to open, sleep still having a fair grasp on him. America placed a kiss on the other’s forehead, “Morning, sweetie.”

He didn’t expect North’s eyes to shoot open, much less get pushed out of bed.

He laid sprawled on the hardwood floor, “Ow! What the hell was that for?”

North was kneeling in bed, completely awake now. At first, he looked terrified, then it dawned on him what had transpired last night, and he then turned embarrassed. He stared at the sheets. “S-Sorry… Not used to waking up to someone with me.”

America stood up, rubbing at a sore spot on his back from the harsh landing. “Still, didn’t expect that reaction.”

North stayed silent and kept staring at the blankets. America slowly sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to cup a hand on the Korean’s cheek. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you. A bit surprised, but that’s it.”

North barely lifted his head to look at America, remaining quiet. America gave a half smile, “How about I make us breakfast?”

North, after a breath, seemingly ignored his question instead to talk about last night, “I…I kind of liked last night.”

America brushed some of North’s hair out of his face, “Me too. It was pretty nice.”

After a brief moment of the atmosphere easing, America leaned in to plant a soft kiss on the other’s lips. It earned him a small smile from the Korean. “Just next time don’t push me out of the bed.”

The Korean’s smile turned partially amused, and surprised America by placing a kiss on his cheek.

America cheekily asked, “So you can get sappy but I can’t?”

America couldn’t blame the Korean for purposefully pushing him out of the bed immediately after that comment.


End file.
